Moment Of Truth
by phoebe9509
Summary: Just a short story for the song prompt forum...Hotch finally tells Emily how he feels


Entry for the song prompt

Moment Of Truth-FM Static

I Found Someone- Michael Bolton

Emily has been dating Mick Rawson for two months. Yes he was cocky and yes he acted like he knew everything, but in reality that was all just a show. When he is with Emily his sweet side comes out. At first Emily was skeptical and she didn't want to call him, but JJ insisted. She had feelings for Hotch but she knew they were pointless, so she gave Mick a shot, and they actually hit it off. It was rough with all the cases they had, but they were making it work. Emily noticed that ever since she got together with Mick, Hotch didn't really talk to her. He distanced himself, and if Emily was honest with herself, it upset her. She considered Hotch to be a really good friend, and now she felt like she couldn't talk to him.

Emily and Mick just arrived back at her place after going to dinner when there was a knock at her door. "Can you grab that?" Emily asks from upstairs.

Mick opens the door and is surprised to see Hotch standing before him. "Hello Aaron," Mick greets in his English accent. "Do you guys have a case?"

Hotch shakes his head. He should have known Mick was going to be there. "No, but I need to speak with Emily for a minute if that is alright," Hotch asks in the nicest tone he can muster.

"Yeah, of course. I'll go get her, come on in."

"I'll stand here if that's okay." Mick shoots a strange look at Hotch, but nods then disappears to get Emily.

Emily was making her way down the stairs. "Who was at the door?"

"Hotch."

Emily fights a smile that's threatening to take over her face. "What's he doing here?"

"He wants to talk to you. He's waiting outside."

Emily looks at the door then turns back towards Mick. "I'll be right back." She walks to the door and swings it open to reveal Aaron Hotchner standing before her looking nervous. His hands are in his pockets and he's avoiding her gaze. "Hey Hotch! What are you doing here?"

Hotch finally looks up. "Emily can we talk somewhere private?" He asks while looking inside her condo for a glimpse of Mick eavesdropping.

Emily frowns then steps towards him so her door shuts behind her. "Of course. Let's walk." She leads him down the hall and into a little opening near the elevator. "What's going on? Are you okay? Is Jack?" Emily asks quickly, concern etched on her face.

Hotch smiles at Emily loving the fact that she cares so much about his son. "I'm fine, Jack's fine. I came here to tell you…" He stops talking. He had planned on what he was going to say but seeing her staring up at him with such concern written on her face was making it difficult.

Emily reaches forward to grasp his hand in hers. "Hotch, what's going on. Tell me."

He nods his head. It was now or never. This was the moment of truth. "I know I have been avoiding you lately."

Emily nods. "Yes you have, and I don't know what I did. That's why I was so surprised to hear you were at the door."

"I'm an idiot Emily. I didn't know what I had until I didn't have it anymore. I care about you Emily." He pauses.

"I care about you too Hotch," she lightly squeezes his hand.

"No, you don't understand," he starts, "I care about you more than a boss should care about his subordinate. More than a friend should care about another friend. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Emily. I have for a while now and seeing you with Mick has made me realize how stupid I really am, and how much it kills me to see you with someone that isn't me."

Emily stands before Hotch with her mouth hanging open. Did he just tell me he loves me? She thought to herself. She swallows noticeably then says something that breaks her own heart. "I can't." Hotch closes his eyes. He knew this was coming. "I'm sorry Hotch, but I'm with Mick now and I'm happy."

Hotch pulls his hand out of hers and starts to walk towards the elevator. He quickly jabs the down button. "I know, and I'm sorry Em, I just…l guess I just needed to get that off of my chest. Let's just act like I never said anything. I'm sorry." The door opens and he rushes inside quickly before Emily can respond.

Emily stands there staring at the closed doors, feelings like she just lost her best friend. "He loves me," she says out loud. She smiles then races towards the steps. She finally reaches the bottom floor then runs outside as fast as her legs can take her. Hotch is putting his keys in his door when she calls his name. He spins around and is crushed against his car when her body and lips crash into his.

Emily kisses him with passion and fire and he returns it just as passionately. Emily removes her lips from his and she smacks him.

"What the hell?" he cries out. "What was that for?"

"For waiting until I was with something else to tell me how you really feel about me! I'm mad at you. All the time I was alone and you did nothing. After all the time we spent alone together, you said nothing! But now that I found someone, you want to drop a bomb and tell me you love me? Are you kidding?"

Hotch looks down ashamed. "I know Emily, I'm sorry."

Emily shakes her head. "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear those words leave your lips? A long time Hotch, but it kills me to tell you that I can't. As much as I want to…I can't." Emily sighs. "I don't know where things are going with Mick and me, but he doesn't deserve to be hurt, and I do care about him. He's a great guy. If you got to know him I think you'd like him."

"Doubtful Emily, he has something I don't. I'll never like him."

"Well that's your own fault Hotch. And I am so sorry because I do want to be with you, but that'll only happen if something happens between Mick and me. I can't deliberately hurt him Hotch. I can't and I won't. I'm so sorry." She backs away from him.

Hotch watches as she backs away. "What was the kiss for?"

"I wanted to know how your lips felt against mine," she replies with a shy smile.

"Amazing is how it feels," Hotch states.

Emily nods and blushes. "I better get going. Mick is going to wonder where I am. Good night Hotch."

"Sweet dreams Emily." He watches as she heads for the door. She turns to face him right before she goes in.

"Will you wait for me?"

Hotch smiles a full blown smile. "Emily Prentiss I'll wait however long you need me to. You are the reason I'm able to love again. I'll wait forever if I have to." Emily smiles then waves as she disappears into her building. Hotch gets into his car. She was worth the wait. And he was willing to wait until the end of time for her, because he knew he was going to love that woman forever.


End file.
